Fall into pieces
by DinastyF
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de recuperar lo que hace tiempo perdiste?, ¿Qué harías? ¿Volverías a revivir aquellos dolorosos momentos por tener de vuelta a la persona que tanto amas, o te resignarías a vivir para siempre en la oscuridad KxA


Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo esta vez un pequeño, ¿o largo? One-shot, no he tenido muchas ideas, pero esto se me ocurrió tan de pronto, mientras estaba escuchando Avril Lavigne, XD, en fin, disfrutenlo, y espero con gusto sus reviews.

_**--Fall into pieces--**_

Entre sueños

Tema de entrada: 30 seconds to mars- Was it a dream

¿Donde estoy?—caminaba con cuidado, observando todo a su alrededor, mientras un lúgubre y misterioso silencio, seguido de niebla envolvía el ambiente--¿Qué es este lugar, como llegué aquí?—sin duda era la primera vez que visitaba un lugar así; parecía una especie de castillo, donde todo a su alrededor era de cristal, incluso el suelo que pisaba, todo.

--tiene la pinta de un sueño… ¡Laviii!, ¡Lenaleee!, ¡Chicooos!—lo mas extraño del asunto era que al parecer iba caminando en círculos la mayor parte del tiempo, pues veía una y otra vez los mismos cristales. Pero su recorrido dejó de ser lento, ya que había empezado a desesperarse; entonces comenzó a correr, y a mitad de la carrera terminó por tropezarse con la alfombra roja del piso (¿Cuándo había una alfombra roja?) pronto se estaba levantando cuando la misma alfombra se convirtió en sangre

30 seconds to mars- welcome to the universe

¡O.O! ¡Aaaay, s-sangre! ¿pe-pero de donde salió?—el chico lucía realmente aterrado, hasta que su pequeño temor se hizo grande al ver que estaba rodeado por los ¿cadáveres? De aquellos sus amigos

--¡O.O! ¡-!—y pronto sin comprender por que la terrible situación comenzó a llorar. Instantes después, frente a sus ojos se vio la silueta y se oyó la risa de aquél causante de tan terrible escenario: El conde del milenio.

--¡Buenas noches, Allen!, ¿Te gustó el escenario?, tu lo creaste, todo por evitarlos, por hacer todo el trabajo tu solo, y cuando te pidieron ayuda no los pudiste escuchar ¿no es eso triste?—mostraba su burlona y macabra sonrisa, el peliblanco en señal de furia y con tremendos lagrimones en sus ojitos aventó los cristales que extrañamente tenía entre sus manos ahora ensangrentadas.

--¡Aaaaah!—pegó un gran y fuerte grito que hizo que toda aquella vana ilusión se rompiera en pedazos. Entonces él cayó al vacío, y tan pronto eso pasó afuera en la realidad abrió los ojos despertando de golpe.

--¡O.O! ¡q-que pasó!—se tocó el rostro y se secó el sudor, para después levantarse (era aún de noche) y abrir un poco la ventana, después bajó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Regresando a la habitación se quedó parado observando hacia fuera, instantes después regresó a la cama, un poco asustado por lo que había soñado, y un poco extrañado por no saber la razón de por que se encontraba dentro de esa habitación y en esa grande mansión (al parecer había perdido de manera extraña la memoria, y lo malo era que no había nadie mas que el solo en toda la enorme y lúgubre mansión).

--¿Cómo pasó, por que estoy aquí?—acostado y cubierto con las sábanas (pues era mucho el calor que hacía esa noche) volteaba hacia la ventana, donde la luna lo observaba, ella era el único testigo silencioso y compañero que tenía. Era extraño, y la primera vez, que tenía tanto miedo, ¿a que?, a estar solo.

La noche siguiente una terrible y fuerte tormenta invadió la ciudad, y el chico yacía como un chiquillo cubierto con sábanas, los pies descalzos y sentado en la entrada de la mansión, ya que la luz se había ido, por lo que a su lado tenía una pequeña vela.

--tengo miedo, ¿Cómo fue que llegué a parar aquí, tan solo?—aún sin comprenderlo comenzó a contar los días que había estado ahí, y al hacerlo, recordó unas cuantas cosas de su pasado, cosas que terminaron por entristecerlo mas, haciendo que escondiera el rostro entre las sábanas y las mojara con sus lágrimas.

Tantos recuerdos, de una batalla sangrienta, la pérdida de cada uno de sus amigos, y sobre todo de aquella persona que tanto lo había protegido, ¿pero como?, ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a estar en esa situación?, lamentablemente ni el mismo tenía las respuestas.

Christina Aguilera- hurt

Un rato después, paró de llorar, y la tormenta disminuyó un poco, instantes después él ya se encontraba, en la misma posición, pero dormido profundamente. Hasta que un trueno lo despertó, y una corazonada le llegó al corazón, haciendo que se levantara del suelo y que terminara por salir de la mansión, sin importarle lo mucho que estuviera lloviendo, el chico solo corría bajo la lluvia, sin saber la razón solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Unos minutos después terminó por cansarse, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolo. Sin previo aviso una sombra se acercó a su lado, y lo único que hizo, siendo que estaba oscuro y que de seguro no la podría distinguir, fue levantar la vista, su rostro, ahora empapado por la lluvia comenzó a llenarse de nítidas lágrimas que apenas se podían notar, por que la persona que en esos instantes se encontraba con él era aquella persona dueña de su corazón: Yuu Kanda.

Aquel acompañante terminó por sorprenderse, al encontrarse en su camino después de tanto tiempo a aquél peliblanco. No pensó que estuviera con vida después de aquella tremenda batalla, y sobre todo por que parecía ser que la orden oscura había dejado de existir hacía ya dos años.

--¡Mo-moyachi! o.o—aún sabiéndose que Kanda no era de esas personas, parecía que todo este tiempo algo en él había cambiado. Sin más que hacer, y viendo lo mucho que llovía se quitó la gabardina que traía y con ella cubrió al menor, para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

En el camino el peliblanco le dijo como ir directo a la mansión, cosa que a ambos les sorprendía, ya que era la primera vez que Allen-kun salía del enorme edificio, y lo único que utilizaron para llegar fue su instinto o intuición, a parte de que un Akuma los venía siguiendo.

--¡esos malditos, nunca dejan de existir!—pensaba para si el pelinegro.

Habiendo llegado a la entrada, y con el peliblanco en brazos, de un empujón abrió la puerta de la mansión, al entrar, y sin pensarlo, subió las escaleras que ahí se encontraban, Allen-kun (al parecer un poco dormido) le dijo cual era la habitación, y ahí Kanda lo recostó en la cama, quitándole la gabardina y cubriéndolo con las sábanas (después de haberlo secado un poco), ya estando dentro de la cama el chico despertó, y por unos instantes se quedó observando fijamente al pelinegro, quien parecía mas sereno que antes, sus ojos lucían tristes, sin duda, pero en parte se veía feliz, pues era increíble ver a su moyachi con vida, muy a pesar de que el chico fuera el mas fuerte de toda la orden.

No hubo nada de palabras en todo el tiempo que se miraron, únicamente un beso, que acabó por llevarlos a ambos a la cama.

Olivia ong-kiss me

Sin importar lo que pasara, o que tan doloroso fuera, el peliblanco se entregó por completo a las caricias de aquél "oscuro" amante, quien comenzaba a besarlo tan apasionada y desenfrenadamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, como si fuera la primera vez que saboreara esos dulces labios de miel.

--K-Kanda—el chico solo atinaba a suspirar, al sentir después de tanto tiempo esos besos, ¿hace cuanto que no lo hacían, que no lo deseaban? Rápidamente, el pelinegro retiró las manos de las suaves y blancas mejillas del chico, y comenzó a besar el cuello del peliblanco, después, desabrochó la húmeda camisa de este, y la tira al suelo, ahí comienza a jugar con su lengua, pasándola por su torneado y fuerte pecho, hasta posarse en las tetillas las cuales comienza a succionar lenta y sensualmente.

--¡ah…k-kanda!—el chico comienza a gemir por sentir esas sutiles y placenteras caricias que hacen que poco a poco se derrita. Después baja hasta su ombligo, donde introduce su lengua, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, que después se convierten de nuevo en caricias. El tiempo pasa frente a sus ojos, y sin darse cuenta nota que se encuentra totalmente desnudo y con el cuerpo del pelinegro encima suyo. Con una de las tantas y burlonas sonrisas del pelinegro, Allen solo atina a sonrojarse, viendo que es sostenido de las manos por el mismo chico, quien ahora ha comenzado a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez más apasionadamente que antes; es entonces, cuando aprovechando el momento, baja sus manos hacia el miembro del chico, y comienza a masturbarlo, metiéndole dos dedos a aquella su débil entrada, el peliblanco solo comienza a asustarse, siendo la primera vez en tanto tiempo que volvía a sentir "esa" sensación.

--n-no, no lo hagas…detente…ah…ah—mientras movía sus dedos le sacaba leves gemidos, a la vez que también unas pocas lágrimas.

Unos segundos después es su turno de desvestirse, y el peliblanco solo se cubre los ojos, un poco temeroso e indefenso ante el desnudo y atractivo cuerpo del pelinegro.

--no te escondas, no tengas miedo—le miraba un poco burlón, viendo que hacía tiempo que no lo tenía tan sometido de esa manera.

--¡b-baka, deja de mirarme así…t-te odio!—le decía sonrojado.

--¿de veras?, entonces, ¿Por qué no evitas que siga?—sin estar convencido de lo que su chico decía volvió a besarlo como antes lo había hecho, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, y después, haciendo que pusiera cara de sorpresa, al sentir como entraba en él, poco después hizo que comenzara a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, justo al ritmo que él iba cuando se movía de adentro hacia fuera y de arriba hacia abajo.

--¡aaah, salte, salte…m-me dueleee!—el chico solo lloraba por el dolor que experimentaba en esos instantes, pero el pelinegro en vez de detenerse comenzó a moverse mas rápido, cosa que hizo que el dolor se fuera, convirtiéndose en puro y lascivo placer.

--¡n-aaah…ah…n-no, mas rápido…mas…no te detengas…aaaaaaah!—todo terminó, cuando llegó finalmente al clímax, llenando las sábanas de aquél blanco y pegajoso liquido.

Habiendo salido de él, lo volvió a besar, y con un gran abrazo hizo que se quedara dormido, finalmente, antes de que cayera por completo le susurró al oído:

--te amo

--y-yo también—fueron sus últimas palabras, junto con una sonrisa, lo que hicieron que le pelinegro quedara por demás satisfecho.

Christina Aguilera- beatiful

La noche siguió, y el peliblanco yacía profundamente dormido entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras que su acompañante yacía acurrucándose con la luz de la bella dama llamada luna.

A punto estaba de amanecer cuando al asomarse los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, el peliblanco, tallándose sus ojitos pudo distinguir muy feliz la silueta de Kanda, entonces se levantó, y estando aún descalzo, se dirigió a donde él y lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que se sonrojara al regalarle una de sus tantas y tiernas sonrisas.

--ohâyo, Kanda-chan, nn ¡jijiji!—muy para sus adentros se burlaba por nombrarlo así.

--che, no me llames así, baka moyashi

--uff, es Allen, ¿Por qué no lo puedes recordar?—ponía cara de puchero, mientras que para callar ese pequeño berrinche el pelinegro lo besa en los labios, haciendo que él también se sonroje.

La mañana ha empezado con ambos chicos abrazándose y besándose muy cariñosa y acarameladamente.

FIN

Pequeño one-shot, pero espero que les haya gustado, tal y como lo prometí, he vuelto de nuevo nn


End file.
